Akame ga kiru Tahara
by dessi7
Summary: It's a tradution of my first story
**_I have decided to publish here the chapters translated , the others had been translated with google, I'm making as now because the person who helped me, can no longer and so now I have to do alone, tell me if this version is better_**

Cap.1

Along the way while a cart was passing, the earth began to shake and then from there came a gigantic creature that stopped the wagon, was a being with the brown snake head with some green streaks that ended at the center of the head where it was placed a yellow plug, the body was covered by a crab shell and had two huge paws with four claws.

"A DRAGON EARTH !" Scream one of the men who began to run away

"I did not think that come close to the highways," the other man in panic

From a distance between the vegetation " target acquired, calculating tactics, ready" an object approaching at high speed toward the dragon , the right paw of the dragon was quickly cut , falls raising a cloud of dust, from the cloud came off a guy with brown hair and green eyes, the boy was wearing a white jacket with a black T-shirt, blacks pants and gloves and leather boots and carried an odd earring, with a jump went over the left leg and moved to the shoulder , then jerked and in a second made different cuts on the dragon's throat, landed on the ground and whit a jump thrusting the sword at the exact center of the throat, the dragon falls to the ground bleeding.

The two men approached the young to thank him.

"Hey man, thanks for the help"

"You're welcome , has been a breeze"

"Well ok, here as compensation for the help" handing the boy a bag of money

"Thanks, anyway you can show the way to the capital I think I missed?"

"Of course you have to continue on this route, however, you're going to the capital to make a career? If so you have to be careful , there are dangerous beings capital"

"I told you"

"No I do not make me a name, and in any case already know what you talking about, man with the soul of dangerous beasts am I right ? Are not a problem for me, I continue I hope to see , my name is Tatsumi" Tatsumi said, greeting them and starting to run

"Hey no longer trust me"

"It was to be sure, it is not that I do not trust you , after all this time together"

"Ok"

Arrived to the capital

"Wow, it's very big," he said tatsumi "Here there will be many opportunities for sure, and I could lose" the eyes fell upon him, "and you see poverty without too much trouble"

"I would remove the 'powers' and then I would go to a high point to see better, so I drive you mapped"

"Ok," he said

As he walked among the people looking for a good place he was stopped by a blonde girl with questionable clothing.

"Hello, you are new of the capital, I bet you come from the country," said the blonde

Tatsumi just nodded

"How about if you do take a ride in exchange you could buy me a drink"

"OK " said Tatsumi

"Reasons with your brain?"

"Ok, follow me to my name is Anna" Anna beginning to walk

"Of course, looking obviously tries to rob me but perhaps indicates that he knows something about the revolutionary" Tatsumi whisper "ok, I doubt because not looked into the eyes" Tatsumi shut up "

In the bar

"I did not think that women of city drinking so much " he said surprised the quantity of alcohol ingested by Anna and that she was lucid

"It must be a boring country " Anna

"Emh ... No , not so much"

"So , how about if we move on to more interesting topics" she stirring up a bit 'of interest in Tatsumi

"I bet you came here to do military career, I can help, I know a way to go right away ."

"Which is?"

"Money, with the bribes you can get where you want, I have my contacts, interested?"

"Here's the scam, we get out" Sekky prefer to see what she knows first Tatsumi think

"No, I'm more interested in the revolutionary army, you know a way to meet him?"

"No and it is dangerous to make such questions around" Anna

"I think I'll be able to defeat this danger," the tone in which he said Tatsumi gave an impulse to the instinct of Anna the my instinct says it's better for me to go "it's late I better go "he got up and went racing.

Tatsumi went to the bartender, "here is the money"

"You managed to scare off a thief without extracting the sword and it's your first day in the capital " bartender

"Ahhh i just hope you do not face slaying , it's a pretty girl"

"Unfortunately the capital is so now, because of the prime minister, but that earring attracts attention and looks expensive," he said the bartender observing the object, it was a red opaque gemstone embeds in two pyramids amber

"I have already noted, hello"

"Hello and attention at night raids, especially now that it's nighttime," he said, indicating the flyers on the wall, Tatsumi observe them well red eyes? interesting

" I will pay attention, then you make a wonderful strawberry sundea not you be rid of me that easily," she said with a cheerful smile

in the street

"This is the building we noticed the day, is quite high " sekky indicating a tower

"Yes, but in addition to mapping changed the shape earring, have noticed too many people, I have set you to change the shape, Sekki"

"Got it, I'll have to stay idle for a few hours," said the earring Sekki

"Well, I proceed" Tatsumi climbing the tower , reached the top point Sekki who let out a light.

"Well " he fell jumping between roofs , landed on the ground came out of the alley and go away, but was stopped by a blonde girl.

"Hello, you are a peasant without a home to go to, if it is so I can accommodate you"

for his age should be normal

"Ok I accept, are Tatsumi" stood up and held out his hand

"I am Aira " Aira

"Miss Aira " another countryman? "He said the guard with her and she nodded

"Let's go" he followed her and he noticed that Sekki is became in a lens?!

TATSUMI

"I'm opening my eyes slowly, where are they?

Because I feel pain? I'm hanging on to something

What happened?! "

Tatsumi awoke, hung and with his hands tied, surrounded by corpses.

"Now remember, I had arrived at the villa, we were sitting in the living room, I drank something and I fainted.

Agh! Your back, it seems that it was cutting following the tattoo of matrix."

Tatsumi was naked, you could see the tattoos on his back, inside a circle with an 8-pointed star, came from the tips of the strips that passed by the shovel long arms and ended in the palm whit the same circle, the base circle there had to be three stripes zig zag instead there were deep cuts.

"Shit! I have to go, let's see ... There's nothing useful around here!

Maybe if Aira has made the cut well, it should function, we hope." as the hands approached, the matrix gave fire at the rope, freeing

Tatsumi falls down injured and sees his clothing, with the blood, he draw on the wounds , the drawings light up and the wounds are closed, tatsumi she dressed slowly because of pain

"Ok, now I have to get out of here now! Sekki! I'd put in your pocket, this is it ! As I do now to wear it?"

Sekki had become a lens, Tatsumi tries to put it on the eye and the lens will light entering the eye and flashing a three triangles inside almost unsaleable.

"Tatsumi! Are you all right? Can you walking?" He heard the voice of Sekki once worn

"More or less, I can not fight with the sword at best" Tatsumi

"Ok, then we use the" gloves salamander ", I think to set up so you only have to give the trigger"

"Okay but before, I have to delete this family " he said as he turned the leather gloves that turned out to blacks with a dragon design in a circle of fire.

"You can not fight , the energy of the array is passed on wounds and your healing abilities are at low levels, I note poison into your body and ... are you listening?" Sekki after noticing that Tatsumi after leaving the shed was heading toward the house.

"Yes, I hit and run away"

"You idiot, I have warned you"

"It seems that something is happening" Tatsumi heard sounds of gunshots from the house, then known that Aira and a guard coming toward him

"Hello little brat!" He said with a grin

"How did you free yourself ?!"

"Miss! Back!" The guard point the gun at Tatsumi

"Matrix ready, calculated trajectory, it's up to you"

"This is for all those in there, kisses hell" Tatsumi has snap your fingers and the glove did a small orange spark that goes to Aria and the guard, scum a circle around them and were engulfed in flames.

one Second and 2 deaths.

"Now let's go" Sekki

"Lead"

"For Beyond"

"Ok"

He walked toward the clearing where a girl with blacks hair and red eyes hair came out, had a sword in his hand.

Akame of night raids Tatsumi

"You're not my target," he said Akame

"Are you here to kill Aria?" Tatsumi

akame nodded

"to the shed, hello"

Tatsumi went away without looking back, Akame looked at him and then walked to the shed.

Tatsumi "i think we killed his target" Tatsumi


End file.
